


as the heavens set fire

by displayheartcode



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: prompt - things you said under the stars and in the grass.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	as the heavens set fire

Nicolo cleans his blade by the light of the fire.

Yusuf says something. Nicolo turns, struck for a moment how Yusuf looks with the firelight playing across his face, catching the shape of his mouth.

It takes him a moment to translate. He fails.

“Light…pretty…” Nicolo struggles to form the appropriate words. He puts his sword and rag to the side of his bedroll, ready to form an entire conversation with his hands and dirt drawings like they have been doing during their travels.

Yusuf stabs a finger to the sky. Nicolo looks up and sees a flash of silvery light pass through the night. A warm breeze goes by them, rustling the long grass and reshaping the flames. The whole sky seems to have changed, the heavens spilling with light in a dance far older than them. An unknown emotion seizes Nicolo’s throat, something beyond miracles with watching the stars with this man.

A part of him should think about his vows, that’s he traveling with the enemy, but the truth is bare between them in whatever divinity has been keeping them alive this long. The simple ritual of sharing a fire with a fellow traveler, their mouths greasy from the fish they’ve cooked, the gentle silence that eases at whatever aches he carries in his heart.

Yusuf’s smile is the closest thing to peace that Nicolo has felt since dying in the shadow of Jerusalem. 


End file.
